Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by Ryan Krupienski
Summary: A rewrite of Grant Morrison's NEW X-MEN #116, with Jubilee and Forge in place of Wolverine. Several word-for-word segments from the original issue, but many of my own original parts thrown in too ^_^ PG-13 for mild language and violence.


**Summary:** A rewrite of Grant Morrison's _New X-Men #116_, with Jubilee and Forge in place of Wolverine. Several word-for-word segments, but some of my own original parts thrown in too ^_^ PG-13 for mild language and violence.

**Notes:** I love _New X-Men_ with a fiery passion, but I wish Jubes was in there. So, I took out that overexposed midget Wolverine and threw in my main girl! Woo! Also got Forge in there... don't know why, but, he's there. I guess I figured he'd be more adept at making all the new gizmos than Beast ^_^ Anyway, this is a rewrite of _NXM #116_, I've copied some things word-for-word, added in some of my own stuff, and omitted a few scenes (like the opening Genosha scene and the end scene with Scott and Jean). Things in the previous two parts are different for this "continuity", as it was Cyclops & Jubes in Ecuador rather than Cyclops & Wolverine, and it was in fact Forge who built Cerebra. Other than that, things are pretty much the same. It's strange that I wrote part three first, but oh well. I don't know if I'll rewrite the first two parts, maybe if I get enough feedback! Pwease ^_^ Oh, I almost forgot - { } represent telepathic speech.

**Cast:** Professor X, Phoenix, Cyclops, Beast, Forge, Jubilee, Emma Frost, Cassandra Nova.

**Disclaimer:** I dinnae own the X-Men! They're Marvel's. I *wish* I owned them, I'd be filthy !@#$ing rich, but I'm actually broke, so even if they decided to sue me, they'd get like ten cents ^_^

* * * * *

"Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" - _E Is For Extinction_ Part 3

* * * * *

"Remarkable."

The words escape from Hank McCoy's mouth as he looks over the bare arm of Emma Frost, whose current 'condition' has captured his complete attention. As she sits on the doctor's examining table, a slightly annoyed expression on her face, Hank gently touches her skin, which is incredibly soft, considering its now composed of pure, indestructible, organic diamond.

"Doctor McCoy, stop petting me, or I'll have to hurt you," Emma says with a sigh. "Just explain to me what's going on with my skin."

"Well, Miss Frost, this is the deal," Hank begins, "the trauma you experienced during the fall of Genosha has led to the manifestation of your secondary mutation. Congratulations, Emma Frost... you are now a human diamond!"

Emma grins and gives herself a look, running her eyes across her arm and to her hand. "You know what they say, a diamond is forever," she says, her grin growing wider. "I'm going to have myself valued, I think."

"Be careful in that endeavor; the jewelers may find you so precious a stone that they'd want to make you into their next fall line. We wouldn't want anyone chopping you up into little pieces and setting them into engagement rings, now would we?" Beast says with a hearty little laugh, turning away for a moment to turn off a piece of equipment.

"Funny," Emma replies coldly. Although she refuses to let it show, Emma still hasn't gotten over the horrors she was witness to in the aftermath of Genosha's destruction. The bloodshed was like nothing she'd ever witnessed before. So many innocent people, their bodies burned, or ripped apart, or mangled beyond recognition. It's enough to make her sick.

But she's Emma Frost. She can handle it.

"So, Doctor McCoy, what is this secondary mutation you were babbling about? And why can't I seem to use my telepathy while I'm in this diamond form?"

"A secondary mutation, from what I've deduced, is a latent power that develops _later_ in life, after the primary mutation has grown to a substantial power level, which is determined by hormone levels in the body. These secondary mutations are somewhat of a puzzle to figure out... they develop differently in everyone, and are sometimes only triggered by traumatic events which cause a chemical imbalance that therefore activates the..."

"Fascinating," Emma says, raising a shimmering hand up to her mouth and faking a yawn. "So tell me, why doesn't my telepathy work while I'm in this form?" 

"That, I'm still trying to figure out," Hank replies. "In cases such as yours and that of the dearly departed Elizabeth Braddock, the secondary power for some reason cancels out the primary. Betsy's sudden development of telekinesis completely _nullified_ her telepathy. But in the case of our very own Jubilation Lee, the secondary mutation seems to have no affect whatsoever on the primary."

"And what, pray tell, is Jubilee's other power? As if _one_ isn't enough."

"A specialized form of telepathy," comes a female voice from the lab's doorway. Hank and Emma both look over to see Jean Grey walking towards them. "She has some sort of psionic exoskeleton surrounding her mind, no telepath can penetrate it unless she willingly gives in to a psi-scan."

"Lovely," Emma says as she gets off the examining table and drapes her long, white overcoat over her shoulders. She grabs her matching handbag and begins to walk away, only to be stopped by Jean grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" Jean asks, giving Emma a curious look. "Charles wants you here. You're in no condition to just wonder out back into the world."

"And you would know this how, Jean?"

"Does this morning ring a bell? Remember when I was digging you out of the Genoshan wasteland with my _mind_? You were carrying a dead girl. You were walking across the remains of the sixteen million mutants murdered by that woman. Magneto is dead. The little life you built for yourself on that island is _gone_. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Emma's sparkling diamond eyes narrow and focus in on Jean's, as the two women meet face-to-face, the tension growing between them. "I'm over it, Grey. And I certainly don't need help maintaining my sanity under incredibly traumatic circumstances, unlike someone else in this room."

Jean shakes her head in disbelief and looks at Emma with disgust. "We're just trying to help you. Why do you have to be such a _bitch_?"

Emma grins slyly and replies, "It's in the genes, darling."

"Ladies," Hank says, clearing his throat and pushing his way between Jean and Emma, "_please_. Emma has already agreed to stay at the mansion for the time being, Jean. Charles would like to see us all in the conference room in half an hour, though, so if you'll excuse me, I'm off to check up on our guest in the stasis unit."

Hank turns away slowly, making sure that Jean and Emma don't tear into each other, and walks to the doorway and out of the room. Jean gives Emma one last look, one that clearly tells her to watch her step while she's at the mansion.

As Jean turns and walks away and out of the room, Emma just stares at the doorway, feeling nothing but contempt for the redheaded X-Man. It's become apparent to Emma over the past several minutes that while in her new diamond form, she loses her sense of compassion. Her heart turns cold. She becomes whom she really is deep down inside.

But if that's the case, then why, just before Jean left the room, was Emma feeling... afraid?

* * * * *

Forge steps out of the egg-shaped Cerebra unit with tools in his hands, walking slowly towards Charles Xavier. "I've finished repairing the damage to the circuit module. I've also upgraded the surge protectors, they're able to regulate and disperse higher amounts of excess psychic residue now."

"Thank you, Forge," Xavier says appreciatively. "I'm sorry for having managed to overload Cerebra _twice_ within the past twenty-four hours, I know constantly fixing the same piece of equipment must be a tedious task."

"It's alright, Charles," Forge says, a friendly grin forming on his face, "I don't mind. Cerebra is one of my favorite devices I've ever built, I don't mind working on her."

Forge goes to put his tools away as Cyclops and Jubilee walk into the room and up to Xavier. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine, sir," Cyclops says with a nod, his expression blank. "Is Cerebra repaired?"

"Yes, she is, Cyclops," Xavier responds. He takes Jubilee's hand and looks into her eyes, then asks, "What about you?"

"Peachy keen," Jubilee says almost sarcastically, playfully winking at Xavier. "I'm fine, glad that hag's in containment."

"You did well, Jubilation," Xavier comments. He smiles at her approvingly, then looks up at Cyclops' emotionless face. "Both of you did. I know you couldn't save that young man from Cassandra, but if you hadn't stopped her when you did, who knows what else she would have done."

"I felt sort of bad blasting her throat open like that," Jubilee says with a sigh, "but after I found out she was the one who sent that Sentinel to Genosha, it just made me want to do it all over again."

"You're not the only one, Jubilee. Come along, let's see what Henry's managed to discover about Miss Nova thus far." Xavier nods at Cyclops and also at Forge just as he wheels out of the room with Jubilee close behind.

"So," Cyclops begins uneasily, "how are you holding up, Forge? I know going to Genosha wasn't too pleasant... all the devastation must have been awful..."

"It was," Forge says sternly, "but I'm not the only one who was there. _Jean_ was with me, and it was definitely a lot harder for her than it was for me."

Cyclops glances down, then around the room a couple times before finally letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I talked to her about it."

"You should be with her now, Scott," Forge says, walking up closer to his teammate. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've noticed how distant you've been around her lately. It has to stop. You have to stop pushing her away. You're an extremely lucky man, Scott Summers. Don't throw away the greatest gift life's given you."

Cyclops swallows hard, glancing down once more, unsure of what to say. "It's these thoughts..."

_En Sabah Nur_. Forge had almost forgotten about Cyclops being possessed by Apocalypse, but he wasn't even around at the time, he'd just heard bits and pieces from the rest of the team. Forge has dealt with more than his fair share of evil spirits in his lifetime... and he's overcome each and every one of them. He knows that even after the spirit dies, though, it still lingers, like a dark storm cloud, ready to expel its contents on the one in its shadow.

"You can overcome this, I know it," Forge says, placing a consoling hand on Cyclops' shoulder. "You're a strong man. You've survived worse. I would hate to see you make the same mistake I did."

Cyclops looks quizzically at Forge, who continues, "I let Ororo go once. I asked her marry me, and she was going to say _yes_. But I went to Dallas with Mystique instead. And you know how that turned out." Forge stops for a moment to catch his breath. "I know you're confused. Angry. Scared. Feeling like you're going crazy. But you can fight it. Do it for your wife. Don't let her slip away. Don't let _yourself_ slip away."

Cyclops ponders Forge's words for a moment, as the one-time Shaman takes his hand away from his teammate's shoulder. Cyclops nods his head a few times, then holds out his hand to Forge.

"Thank you," Cyclops says, as Forge takes his hand and gives it a firm shake.

"Anytime, Scott."

* * * * *

Beast stands before the tall, pear-shaped dome holding Cassandra Nova, Jubilee and Xavier positioned several feet behind him. "Professor, this woman's physiology is unlike anything I've ever seen in any human being, mutant or otherwise. Her power levels rival those of every mutant on file in Cerebra's databanks."

"So, what, she's some sort of evolved mutant, then?" Jubilee asks.

"In a way, Jubilation," Beast replies. "Her baseline DNA barely matches that of any humanoid species, though, suggesting that she is several steps ahead of mutantkind on the evolutionary ladder. It's extremely peculiar. I'll have to run some more tests before I can make any conclusions."

"Take your time, Henry. For now, she seems to be out of commission, and shouldn't pose a threat to us. Report any new findings to me immediately." Xavier turns his wheelchair around and strolls towards the doorway, as Jubilee steps up next to Beast.

"Are you alright, Jubilee?" Beast asks, placing a consoling paw on his young friend's shoulder, as she stares at the fluorescent green containment cell. "Scott told me what happened. I know it must have been hard to watch on as this woman," he says, glancing at the unconsciousness Nova, "executed that poor boy."

Jubilee sighs and looks at Beast with sad, tired eyes. "Y'know, I would boast about how I used to be an X-Man when I was at the Massachusetts Academy," she says softly. "And when Professor Xavier sent me that letter, saying he wanted me to come back to the team, my ego just blew up ten times bigger. But my first mission back, I couldn't even save some poor kid from being annihilated by Driving Miss Fucked-Up Daisy here."

Beast can feel Jubilee's insecurities eating her up inside, her last few words rolling off her tongue with a sharp edge meant to pierce only herself. For as long as he's known her, Jubilee has been a fun-loving, sarcastic young woman, but also a very scared one. Scared that she's not good enough, scared that she'll mess something up. Scared that she'll let down the people she loves.

"Someone died because of me," Jubilee whispers, as she turns her back to Beast and raises a hand to wipe a solitary tear from her eye. "I royally screwed up."

"There, there," Beast says, gently placing his brutish paws on Jubilee's shoulders. "It's alright, Jubilation. I hate to break it to you, but these things happen. All of us have fumbled at one time or another, and most of the time it was _beyond_ our power to control the outcome of whatever situation we were in. You were going to be next, Jubilee. Cassandra would have killed you too, if Scott hadn't arrived when he did. Be glad you're alive. I am."

Jubilee absorbs Beast's words for a moment, touched by the kindness and comfort they exude. She then slowly turns around to face him, a thankful smile on her face. "Thanks, Hank," she says sweetly, giving him a hug, "I'm glad too. I'm glad you're my friend."

"Always," Beast replies with a nod and a smile. "No more crying, now. It does not become a lavish beauty such as yourself."

Jubilee grins and gives Beast's left paw a quick squeeze before walking towards the doorway and out of the room. Beast turns back to Cassandra, who is still floating aimlessly within the pear-shaped dome. He narrows his yellow, cat-like eyes, studying the woman's features.

"Alright then, Miss Cassandra Nova, just what exactly are you...?"

* * * * *

Scott Summers stands in a secluded, round alcove of a room down the hall from the conference room, dozens of television monitors showing news reports surrounding him. Reports from all around the world on the tragedy in Genosha, how one lone Sentinel managed to wipe out half of an entire species in less than ten minutes.

_"...Genosha was populated with over sixteen and a half million registered citizens, none of whom seemed to escape the new-age holocaust that befell their growing nation..."_

_"...The badly-mangled body of Genosha's ruler, the mutant terrorist known as Magneto, was recovered from the wreckage of his citadel in Magda Square today..."_

_"...No one has come forward to claim responsibility for setting the Sentinels upon Genosha, but many activist groups have begun investigating several anti-mutant organizations, who have all come under fire as a result of the mass genocide..."_

As the man called Cyclops stands silently, absorbing the noise around him, Charles Xavier wheels himself up next to his first student, sighing inwardly. "Anything on Magneto?"

"He's dead," Scott says monotonely as he crosses his arms. "They recovered his body."

Xavier sighs out loud this time, his head drooping downward. "Would I be a horrible person if I said I'm actually relieved that he's gone?"

Scott turns his head to Xavier and gives him an indecipherable look, thanks to the ruby quartz visor covering his eyes. "If the answer's yes, that makes two of us."

Xavier takes a look around at the various monitors, seeing images of the devastated Genosha, his heart heavy with grief. "This is the price we pay to finally be rid of his terrorism. The greatest threat to humanity is dead, and half our race's population went with him."

"We have the woman who did this," Scott says, trying to reassure the Professor. "She's in stasis, she's not going to be able to murder anyone else."

"I certainly hope not," Xavier says softly, briefly closing his eyes as if in silent prayer.

"What did Hank manage to find out about her?"

"Nothing much, yet," Xavier replies, as he and Scott begin make their way out of the small room and down the sterile, metallic hallway towards the entrance to the conference room. "It seems she may be some sort of highly-evolved species of mutant. The range and level of powers are like nothing I've ever seen before..."

* * * * *

Xavier's face is stern as he rolls into the conference room alongside Cyclops, greeted by the forms of Jean, Forge, Jubilee, and Emma, all seated around the large, oval-shaped table positioned in the center of the room. He wheels up to the table and Cyclops takes a seat next to his wife. Using his power of telepathy, Xavier sends a mental summons to his one absent colleague.

{Henry, please join us in the conference room.}

{On my way, Charles.}

The gathered X-Men wait in silence for the Beast to arrive, glancing around at each other uneasily. The events of the past twenty-four hours have put them all on edge. Nothing quite seems to make any sense. More than anything, they're afraid. Afraid of the one who did this, and that she might do it again.

"Sorry, I had some last-minute data to compile. I have something to show you all," Beast says as he walks swiftly into the room. He walks up to the table, standing near Xavier, and presses a few buttons on a small remote control in his paw. In the middle of the table, a holographic image of a rotating DNA strand appears, slowly zooming in on a specific gene.

"I've been mapping Cassandra's genetic sequence to compare it to a normal human DNA structure, looking for any matching patterns or chromosomes. I'm afraid I've found something rather disturbing."

The hologram zooms in to completely focus on the highlighted gene. "This is the 'E-Gene', a hidden chromosome in the Homo sapien genetic structure that triggers itself when the particular race is about to be turned _off_ by Mother Nature. It seems to have been activated just recently."

Jean lets out a slight gasp and asks, "Hank, are you saying...?"

"I'm afraid so, Jean," Beast replies, nodding his head. "I've had very little time to study the gene, but my hypothesis at this time is that within four, maybe five generations, the human race will become _extinct_."

"Are you serious?" Jubilee asks almost rhetorically, her slanted eyes wide in awe, as she glances back and forth between Beast and the holographic projection. "What about mutants? Do we have this gene too?"

"I ran a series of scans on a mutant genetic template," Beast says, "and found nothing that even resembles this E-Gene. It seems to be specifically coded for non-mutant human beings only."

"How exactly is this gene triggered, though?" Scott asks, a bit puzzled. "There are over five billion human beings on this planet, how does this gene know to activate simultaneously within everyone?"

"A change in atmosphere, most likely," Beast explains. "A change having to do with mutants. It's quite possible that pheromones released into the biosphere as part of the cure to the Legacy Virus served as the trigger. The cure was specifically crafted to lock on to mutant DNA, and mutants being a step above humans on the evolutionary ladder..."

"I realize what you're saying, Henry," Xavier says, nodding in understanding. "Tell me, though, what does this gene have to do with Cassandra Nova?"

"It seems our esteemed 'guest' has a similar gene that instinctively lets her know when a species is set on the path to extinction. It's incredibly complicated, something that will require much more research on my part."

"Did you find anything else out about the woman?" Forge asks, leaning back in his chair a bit. "Like what she _is_, exactly?"

Beast shakes his head. "No, nothing yet. But judging from her seething desire to eradicate mutantkind, and this new data I've collected, I've a theory that her goal may be to wipe out every manifestation of Homo sapiens that is beneath her. She simply left the humans alone, knowing that the E-Gene has activated and will eventually cause the race to die out, and set her sights on destroying the mutant race while it's still relatively young."

"That makes sense," Xavier says in agreement. "A very good deduction, Henry. Has there been any change in her condition?"

"Her brainwave activity is steadily increasing, but the rate at which her body is repairing itself is like nothing I've ever seen. Her natural healing factor is really a marvel, much faster and more efficient than Logan's. Considering this woman's power levels, and the fact that she may be waking up soon, I would find it wise to upgrade the stasis unit we're holding her in."

"I'll get right on it, Hank," Forge says, preparing to get up from his seat.

"Now hold on a minute," Emma suddenly says, shooting a dirty look in Xavier's direction. "I think there's one question that's been on all our minds, let's have it answered already."

Xavier locks his gaze with Emma's, her eyes as cold and hard as her organic diamond skin. Emma's lips curl into a cocky smile as she says, "Why does Cassandra Nova look _just like_ Charles Xavier?"

* * * * *

In the stasis unit, Cassandra Nova slowly opens her eyes, peering through the reinforced glass of her prison. She glances around the room, everything bathed in a color of fluorescent green, and sees that no one is around. No one is around, to watch her break free.

What a pity, it would have been more fun that way.

Cassandra's wrinkled lips curl into a wicked smile as the stasis unit shatters around her, and a massive shockwave of telekinetic energy rocks the very foundation of the school. She raises a hand up to her neck, feeling it to discover that her wounds have been completely healed. She begins to float away from the remains of the stasis unit and towards the exit of the room.

There is only one thing on her mind now, only one place she needs to be. A few minutes from now, she can be on the inside, be closer than ever to achieving her goal. What better way to eradicate the mutant race... than from within?

* * * * *

In the conference room, the X-Men are hit by Cassandra's shockwave, most of them toppled out of their seats and onto the ground. Xavier grabs hold of the table in an effort to not be thrown from his chair, and his eyes widen in horror as the sounds of the alarms blare loudly throughout the mansion's underground wonderland. He knows instantly what's going on.

"You must get to Cerebra, quickly!"

None of them question Xavier, as they already know that Cassandra's broken free. Xavier wheels himself out of the room and down the hallway behind them, praying that he reaches Cerebra before it's too late.

* * * * *

Cassandra's frail form floats slowly towards the Cerebra unit, a wicked smile returning to her lips. Before she can reach it, though, an intense blast of focused energy slams into her back, knocking her to the ground in the large room.

"I don't think so," Cyclops says as he steps towards Cassandra's body, ready to finish her off. He's surprised when he is suddenly lifted into the air, and sent flying backwards, slamming full-force into the Beast.

Cassandra gets to her feet and faces the remaining X-Men, her smile growing larger. She locks eyes with Xavier for a moment, giving him a look that freezes him in his tracks. The others around him waste no time, though, and continue the assault on their strange new enemy.

As Jean attempts to work her way into Cassandra's mind, Jubilee hits the old woman with a barrage of dazzling explosions, as Emma and Forge charge forward for an assault. Cassandra redirects Jubilee's fireworks to blast Emma, then knocks Jubilee across the room, leaving her to face Forge.

"Enough of this," Forge says, scowling as he sends his clenched fist at Cassandra's face. It stops inches before her, and Forge struggles to move, finding that he's been locked into place by Cassandra. Her eyes glow a bright, neon blue as the flesh begins to burn off of Forge's arm, causing him to howl in pain. It's a pain he hasn't felt since the first time he had a limb severed in Vietnam.

Across the room, Jean has fallen victim to the trap that is Cassandra's mind, Cyclops at her side trying to revive her. Beast gets to his feet courtesy of Emma, and Jubilee gasps in horror as she witnesses Cassandra's attack on Forge. She rushes to his side, as Xavier wheels forward to confront Cassandra.

"No."

Cassandra literally blows Xavier away, toppling his chair over and sending him back about twenty feet. She turns and walks towards Cerebra, gripping the helmet with her small, frail hands. "Oh yes, dear Charles," she says softly as she places the helmet on her head. "From here I can reach out, take control of every remaining mutant mind on Earth and extinguish it. But I only want _one_. And you can't stop me."

Monstrous tendrils of psychic energy begin to extend from Cassandra's head, and she laughs victoriously, not noticing the form of Emma creeping towards her. For just a split second, Cassandra connects with Xavier, touching his mind and causing him immense pain, just as Emma grabs hold of the helmet and twists Cassandra's head to the side, cracking her neck.

"HAUUCH!" is the last noise she makes before falling to the ground at Emma's feet.

"That, dear, is _not_ going to happen."

Emma steps out of the Cerebra unit, as Beast escorts Forge out of the room to the medical lab. Cyclops brings his wife to her feet as Jubilee helps Xavier get back into his chair, watching Cassandra's motionless body.

"Wait... she's got a healing factor!" Jubilee exclaims, just as the old woman's body begins to stir.

Emma turns around to see the Cassandra raising her head off the ground, looking in horror over at Xavier while reaching for the diamond woman. "Auum... umma... _ummmmm Charles_... nuuuuu..."

The next sound heard by all in the room is that of a gun firing off. The first bullet hits her in her left shoulder, then another hits her on the right. One to her chest, straight through the heart, another through her neck, and finally, one to her head. Cassandra's bright blue blood splatters inside the Cerebra unit, and her lifeless body falls to the ground once more.

All eyes in the room land on Xavier, who drops the smoking gun to his side. "It killed over sixteen million mutants. It would have killed all of us. May posterity forgive me."

Emma glances inside the Cerebra unit than back at Xavier and replies, "May our interior decorators forgive you, Charles, dear. May God award you a medal for your uninhibited marksmanship."

"Whoa..." Jubilee begins, staring in awe at the mess inside Cerebra, "that was _hardcore_, Professor."

"It had to be stopped, Jubilation," Xavier says calmly as he rests his hands in his lap. "I won't allow anymore mutants to die. Things must change now."

The X-Men gather behind Xavier, who starts on his way towards the room's exit. None of them can see the crooked smile on his face.

"To me, my X-Men."


End file.
